


So Much for the Afterglow

by spiralicious



Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100th Special Challenge, Break Up, Community: femslashficlets, Community: fffc, Everything’s consensual and enthusiastic except for the murder, F/F, Secret Relationship, Star-crossed, Table E, post sex, pre-murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: So this is how things end between them.
Relationships: Rowena MacLeod/Jody Mills
Series: 100th Special Challenge Table E [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807858
Kudos: 3
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, femslashficlets





	So Much for the Afterglow

The world slowly came into focus again. Rowena panted. Her body was still slightly tensed as it relearned to relax. She shivered with a chill from the open window as the heat created from their bodies faded. Rowena reached out to touch Jody, one last bit of bodily connection, when she discovered the warm spot on the bed next to her was empty. She turned at the familiar sound of a belt buckle to see Jody getting dressed, resolutely not looking at her. 

That was right. Tomorrow they would go back to being Hunter and Witch and none of this will of happened. Her smile faded. She pulled a sheet up to cover herself, uncharacteristically feeling exposed. 

It wasn't love, but it had been something. 

Jody disappeared through the door without so much as a word, slipping through like a church mouse.

Rowena sighed. Tomorrow someone was going to die and wouldn't that be a shame? She might actually miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> femslashficlets: challenge #280: remainder  
> femslashficlets: Challenge # 275: end  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 57. Everything’s consensual and enthusiastic except for the murder


End file.
